


Six years later

by VexedBeverage



Series: We meet again [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Swearing, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six years after the events of Two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yogradio

“That’s all for tonight guys, now I hand you over to our resident dick rippers, Sips and Sjin for four hours of filth and debauchery. Goodnight!” Alex sat back in his seat as his best friend and producer Chris Trott gave him a thumbs up as the ‘on air’ light went out. 

“Good show mate.” Chris praised as he shuffled through some paperwork. “Any plans this weekend?” The smaller man asked, flicking his fringe out of his eyes with a shake of the head. 

Alex shrugged. “Dota and sleep mostly.” He answered. 

Chris grinned. “Isn’t that the same thing you’ve done the past four weekends, and every day after work?” 

“Keeping tabs on me?” He shot back with a raised eyebrow. “Like you ever do anything but sit in the flat with Katie watching TV.” 

Chris snorted a laugh. “That’s the point though mate, I actually spend time with a real live person when I’m not here instead of sitting alone in my pants scratching my arse.” 

Alex nudged Chris with his shoulder, causing the other man to stumble to the side. “I’m anti-social, you should know that by now.” 

Chris laughed. “Or you can’t find anyone who will put up with you long enough to actually spend any time in your company you narcissistic wanker.” 

“That’s says much more about you than about me you bastard.” Alex shot back. “You must really have issues if I’m your best mate.” 

Chris didn’t reply verbally, instead sticking his middle finger up at the taller man. 

**********

Alex Smith loved his job and he had his best friend to thank for that job. 

He had known Chris for as long as he could remember, the two boys had crossed paths in nursery as toddlers before starting primary school then being placed in the same tutor group at high school which cemented their friendship. There was a small period of time when they separated, Alex staying at school to do this A levels whilst Chris went off to a nearby college to his own, they reunited once again when it was time to apply to university, finding one that did courses both boys wanted to study. 

They were in their second year when Alex managed to wrangle them both a job at the uni radio station, Chris as a production assistant and Alex filling up a position in the marketing and research department to compliment his degree.

 

It had been a cold and dreary Wednesday during the Christmas holidays, the station was working with a skeleton staff due to the combination of people going home for Christmas break and a swath of illness that had swept the campus. 

Alex was putting the finishing touches on an email to one of the resident artists with direction on the new design for an advert poster that was to be posted around the uni in the New Year when Chris burst into the room looking panicked, his usually straight hair sticking up. 

“Smith!” He squeaked. “I need your help or I am totally fucked!” Alex clicked send on the email in front of him before turning to his friend with a questioning look. Chris took a deep breath before explaining his predicament. “My producer is on holiday so he left me in charge and we’re due on air in half an hour and I just had a call from Rosie, she’s lost her voice so she can’t so the show and Kev isn’t answering his phone and I can’t get hold of any of the other presenters to cover.”

“Can you just do it? You know her format probably better than she does.” Alex suggested. 

Chris shook his head. “I can’t work the desk at the same time.” 

"I can try and work the desk if you want, I should be able to figure it out.” The taller man said. 

“I want you to present.” Chris said eyeing the other man for his reaction. 

Alex raised both eyebrows in surprise. “Me?” 

“Look, you have a big enough fucking ego as it is so don’t take this too much to heart yeah?” Chris didn’t wait for a reply before he continued. “You’re funny and sarcastic and apparently people find you quite charming so I need you to just do this for me and not be a prick about it because I need this job to complete my course credits and if I don’t get the show sorted then I’m going to have nothing but three hours of dead air.” 

Alex nodded and took in Chris’ anxious posture. “Alright mate.” Chris had let out a huge relived breath. “Brief me on the show and we’ll wing it together.” 

 

The show had been a roaring success, the switchboard had been flashing more vigorously than the sad little Christmas tree in the corner of the studio. Alex had relaxed into the role of presenter almost immediately, making jokes and going off on long hilarious tangents when a word or song prompted something in his head. 

Chris had received a call only minutes after they went off air from his boss. The phone call left him dazed and grinning, Alex had to ask him multiple times if he was okay before he answered. 

“He wants us to do all of Rosie’s shows until the New Year and he wanted to talk to us about making a new show, with you presenting and me being lead producer.” 

 

From there, the show grew in popularity and they took over the primetime six until ten pm slot in their third year, pulling in thousands of listeners each night. 

It had been hard, completing their degree whilst working on the show so much but they managed with the help of the head of the station who convinced their teachers to give them both credits towards their studies for their work. 

Alex hadn’t been sure what he wanted to do with his life, his degree could have got him a job in a large marketing company and he had felt like he should give up on his newer passion to get a proper job. Luckily, Chris convinced him otherwise. 

“It’s in Bristol.” Trott had said with a grin. “Been going for a couple of years, they pull in hundreds of thousands of listener’s worldwide every day and they want us!” He had beamed, fidgeting in excitement. 

Alex had smiled at his best friend, Trott really wanted this, and it was a huge deal for him. A proper producer’s job at a proper radio station where he could really build a career, Alex couldn’t deny him and it was probably the best decision he had ever made. 

 

**********

Ross stared at his own bewildered face in the mirror and took some deep breaths. “Come on Hornby.” He scolded his reflection. “Stop being such a twat.” The image in the glass, rather unsurprisingly, did nothing. With a large sigh he turned around and made his way to the front door of his new flat, only pausing to pick up his keys to shove them into his pocket. 

 

This job was a big deal to the dark haired man, the first opportunity to be lead producer on a large show on a station that was slowly becoming world renowned. 

Yogsradio had taken the south by storm when it first started broadcasting, catering at first to a niche group of teens and twenty something’s that liked the fact they didn’t cater to a particular genre of music and the long periods of talk that would be in between each song. It was that strange mix of podcast and traditional radio that drew in the fans and had the business expanding onto the internet radio market, reaching millions more listeners than they had been able to originally. 

Ross knew he was lucky to have landed a job with them, even after his stint as a runner on radio one. 

 

Ross arrived at the ironically named ‘Yogtowers’ just before two pm, getting ushered through to an empty office by the blonde receptionist. 

The dark haired man was reading the awards lining the wall when a soft knock at the open door caused him to spin around. 

“Hey, you must be Ross.” The man was short, with sandy coloured hair that swept to one side over his forehead. “I’m Chris Trott.” He introduced himself, holding a hand out for Ross to shake. “Everyone calls me Trott.” 

Trott couldn’t have been any older than his own twenty four years Ross observed as he shook the other man’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Trott smiled at him and motioned for him to sit. “You too mate. So, I am the lead producer on our late show so I have been asked to get you settled in, show you the systems and equipment and stuff, then they wanted you to go sit in on the drive time and evening shows to see how stuff is done.”

Ross nodded along with the information. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

“I’ll get Martyn to pull you out of drive time early when he gets here so you can get to know each other a bit.” Trott advised. “You got any questions before the grand tour?” 

“Just the usual.” Ross said with a smirk. “Who to avoid, what I can and can’t get away with.” 

Trott laughed. “I think you are going to fit in here just fine.” He commented. “Working at Yogradio will be the weirdest and best job you will ever have, that’s pretty much a guarantee, Martyn is a bit more chilled than the guy I work with so you are safe from as much chaos but it will still be a wild ride mate.” 

Ross grinned at him. “I’ve been on the website listening to some past shows of Martyn’s and if you say that is un chaotic then I don’t think I want to meet your presenter.”

Trott barked a laugh at him. “Wait until you hear Sips and Sjin, then you’ll be praising the rest of us for our chill.” 

**********

Martyn arrived to collect him an hour later, they retreated to the canteen so the blonde man could top up on caffeine before his show. 

"How are you finding it?” Martyn asked, stirring sugar into his coffee. 

Ross nodded his head, swallowing his beverage before speaking. “Yeah, it’s all coming back to me and the people seem cool.” 

"Where were you before here?" Martyn asked. "I didn’t get a chance to check out your CV.” 

“I went to a couple of regional stations as a runner when I left uni, then I moved to London and did some stuff for the BBC in TV and radio but I left that to go be assistant producer at a station in my home town but I got bumped up to lead researcher and I got bored not being part of the live shows.” 

Martyn nodded at him. “It is kind of a rush isn’t it?” 

Ross grinned at him in agreement. 

**********

Ross entered his flat feeling lighter than he had that morning, the stress and worry of meeting his new co-workers was gone. One afternoon was all it had taken for him to know he would enjoy working at the station. 

He had gelled instantly with Trott, falling into an easy banter that quickly descended into childish jokes and sexual innuendos. He couldn’t have been happier after meeting Martyn, having worked for some self-absorbed ‘talent’ in the past the prospect of spending hours locked in a small room with the man had been weighing on him but he was pretty sure if he took the trouble to look up the word ‘nice’ in the dictionary there would be a picture of Martyn Littlewood next to it. 

Ross kicked off his shoes and toed them under the coffee table on his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge he pulled out a bottle of lager and popped the cap open on the countertop before going back to collapse on the sofa. 

He pulled his laptop from the table and booted it up, opening his browser to bring up the radio stations website, planning on listening to the show Trott worked on as he finished unpacking the rest of the boxes that were piled up in the corner of the room. 

Ross smiled to himself when the stream connected and Tubthumping by Chumbawamba came blasting out of the tinny laptop speakers and Ross found himself singing along, surprised that he knew as many of the lyrics as he did. 

Once the song finished it was immediately followed by a ridiculous cheesy jingle reminiscent of the girl bands of the 50’s announcing it was time for ‘wine or cheese’. Ross paused in his unpacking to listen, Trott had mentioned the game earlier when they were talking about formats and it sounded like it was quite funny. 

“Good evening line one, what’s your name and more importantly, wine or cheese?” Ross quirked his eyebrow at his laptop, that voice sounded oddly familiar but he couldn’t place it. 

There was a girly giggle before the caller spoke. “Hey Smith! I’m Cheryl and I choose wine.” 

“Right Cheryl, you’re in France at a fancy vineyard and you’re doing a wine tasting, you’re on your twelfth glass and you haven’t been spitting it out like the guy said and your busting for a piss… what do you do?” The presenter said, the smile in the man’s voice evident. 

The caller hesitated for a moment before answering. “I look around and try to find a toilet.” 

“There is no toilet in sight and you are literally about to burst if you don’t go in the next twenty seconds.” Smith countered. 

Ross strode towards his computer and pulled it onto his lap once he sat, he definitely knew that voice. 

“Errrrm… I… errrr…” The woman stuttered as she tried to think of what to do next. “I ask the guy who gave me the wine where the toilet is.” 

“He doesn’t speak any English and has no idea what you are talking about, the pain in your stomach is now pretty agonising and you are finding it hard to walk.” 

“I try to ask the other people who are tasting the wine if they know where there’s a toilet.” 

A loud buzzer sounded through the speakers. “Too late.” Smith announced. “Your bladder has now exploded like the Death Star, your whole midsection bursts spraying the rest of the wine tasters with blood and piss and you are dead. Thanks for playing wine or cheese.”

Ross opened a new browser window to try and see if there was a picture of the presenter anywhere online, he was certain he knew this man from somewhere and his curiosity was getting the better of him. 

Smith started another round of the game but Ross wasn’t listening to what was happening as he typed the shows name into google, just as he was about to hit the search button Smith laughed, a loud booming giggle of glee that made the dark haired man freeze as his heart accelerated in his chest and a swarm of butterflies ran rampant through his stomach. 

Six years may have separated him from that laugh but there was no doubt in Ross’ mind about who it belonged to.


	2. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Ross are finally reunited.

Getting to sleep that night had been a problem. As soon as his head cleared enough to think after he had finally connected the dots he had gone to work verifying the information. Everything matched, Smith’s First name, home town, university and even Chris Trott! Ross remembered now, they had a long conversation about him when they were talking about their friends back home, Alex had confessed that he didn’t have many but that Chris was really all he needed because they were more like brothers than friends and he knew no matter what that Chris had his back and he had Chris’. 

Ross felt stupid at first, why had he not researched more of the people working at the station before accepting the job? What if meeting Alex again after all this time was a mistake? Should he just keep clear of him and hope they never ran into each other? Ross’ stomach had sunk at that idea and he let out an amused snort at his body’s reaction to the emotions that were coursing through him. How was it that six years had gone passed so quickly? How had one laugh managed to elicit this amount of turmoil and angst in the dark haired man? Ross knew the answer, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

He finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep at around four am, sun-bleached visions of pool tables and messy sandy coloured hair flitted across his dreams as he slept, the smell of the ocean and coconut sun cream swirling around his subconscious, snippets of laugher and bodies intertwined in ecstasy causing him to let out panting, breathy moans in his sleep.

He woke much as he had slept, like a teenager, with a tent in his sheets and a blush on his cheeks. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a groan and stumbled to the bathroom to try and wake himself with a scalding hot shower.

He sat on the bare wood chair at his dining room table, nibbling at a piece of toast whilst coming up with a plan. 

He reasoned that he couldn’t avoid Alex, sooner or later their paths would cross and if it ever came out that Ross knew who Smith was and hadn’t said or done anything it would make things a thousand times worse. The other part of his brain that wasn’t paying attention to Ross’ efforts to think the issue through rationally was trying its hardest to get itself acknowledged by throwing daydreams to the front of his mind. 

Trott had said that Smith never showed up more than half an hour before his show started, at that point Martyn would be on air and he wouldn’t have a chance to talk to Alex unless he ducked out during a song or an advert break and that would give him three minutes tops, he suspected he would need more time than that to just psyche himself up to approach him. 

Ross spent enough time in front of his open wardrobe for his coffee to go so cold it was undrinkable and so it was poured down the sink with a promise to himself that he would get a proper one from the coffee place across the road from the station, he would probably benefit from the stronger stuff anyway after his terrible night’s sleep. 

**********

Ross entered the building and flashed his new ID badge to security as he took a sip of his coffee and hurried towards studio two where Martyn broadcast his show from. Ross was anxious to hide himself away in the room so he wouldn’t have to interact with Trott should he come across him and be tempted to tell him he knew his best friend. 

He had been relieved to find during his searches last night, that Alex was ‘out’ in the public so if Ross was to ever mention anything of their shared past to his co-workers he wouldn’t be causing shit for the other man. Ross hadn’t actually mentioned his sexuality to anyone at his new workplace, it wasn’t really something he thought much about and it always surprised him when others were shocked about his orientation. 

Work had the fantastic effect of making time seem to speed up, being kept busy by a myriad of tasks that kept his brain from dwelling on his nerves, however it was soon over and he had a further four hours to kill before Alex would be done with his own show to agonise over what exactly he would say to the other man. 

***********

“Alright mate?”

Ross’ head snapped up from where it had been focused on his phone lying on the table in front of him to look at Trott who had entered the room and immediately gone to the fridge to pull out couple of bottles of water and another bottle that had Ross snorting to himself in disbelief. 

Trott glanced back at him. “What’s so funny?” 

Ross shook his head at him. “Nothing mate.” Ross replied, eyeing the green bottle with mirth in his eyes.

Trott raised an eyebrow at him and sat on the chair opposite him. “What are you still doing here?” 

Ross looked away, he could feel heat rising in his cheeks and hoped his face hadn’t turned as red as it felt. “I er…” He hesitated, hands pulling his hoodie sleeves down from where he had pushed them passed his elbows to now cover half of his hands. “I’m waiting for your show to finish, I need to speak to Smith.” 

Trott uncapped one of the waters and took a swig before speaking. “What do you need to speak to him about? Maybe I can help, then you don’t need to wait another two hours for the show to finish.” 

Ross’ tongue found its way out of his mouth to lick at his lips, a nervous habit that he knew was an obvious tell, even to those who didn’t know him well. “I was listening to the show last night and I realised that we know each other so I thought I should say hi and let him know I was working here.” 

Trott watched him, confusion written on his face. “You couldn’t just call him to let him know?” 

Ross shook his head. “Don’t have his number.” 

Trott leaned back in his chair. “Where do you know him from? It’s kind of rare for someone to know Smith and not me.” 

Ross glanced at the clock on the wall. “Shouldn’t you be going back in?” 

Trott raised his eyebrows, intrigued further that Ross wasn’t answering his question. “That’s what assistant producers are for.” He countered before lapsing back into silence, waiting for Ross to answer his earlier question with a raised eyebrow.

Ross’ hand scrubbed at his face for a moment whilst he contemplated telling Trott. “We met when we were teenagers, just before going off to uni.” 

**********

It only took a couple of moments for Trott to connect the dots. “Holy shit!” He breathed out before pointing to the other man. “You’re Ross!” 

"Erm, yeah, we did introductions last week mate?” Ross returned. 

Trott shook his head at him as his lips parted in a massive grin. “You’re the guy from the holiday.” Ross’ eyes widened and a pink hue bloomed on his cheeks as he nodded without speaking. 

Trott sagged back into his seat and took another mouthful of water. Smith had mentioned Ross too many times for Trott to count, usually when he was drunk or lonely or more often, both.

Smith had returned from his two week family holiday that he had been dreading and moaning to Trott about for months like a different person. Trott had been amused by the change in his friend, those two weeks with Ross had given him a confidence and optimism that had been lacking in his friend since they had hit puberty and Smith had to deal with his sexuality and what that meant for him in a small town where everyone judged and it wasn’t particularly safe to be different. 

Trott had used his learned Karate skills more than once to get Smith out of a homophobic beating by the twats in school and it had knocked Smith’s confidence around people he didn’t know but somehow he had come back ready for uni with a whole new outlook that had him being the one to drag Trott out on freshers week when he had said he didn’t feel like it rather than the other way around. 

Trott was sure that by now he knew Ross almost as well as Smith did, he had mentioned the other man daily for months after they started uni and to be frank it had gotten on Trott’s tits but he hadn’t said anything, more happy that Smith was so vibrant and optimistic about the future. 

"He err… He mentioned me?” Trott didn’t have to know Ross well to tell he was trying a little too hard to sound casual. 

Trott smiled at him. “Yeah you could say that.” He agreed before screwing the cap back on his water bottle and standing up. “I’ll tell him to go to the board room when we’re done on the show, there shouldn’t be any one in there that late.” Trott supplied as he picked up the three bottles from the table. “And I won’t tell him, I’ll leave that to you.” 

Ross nodded, head bobbing fast as he spoke. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks man.” 

Trott only smirked at him as he left the room.

**********

Alex flicked his eyes up from his screen as Trott entered the studio and whispered something to their assistant producer who held a hand up in farewell and left to man the desk in the other room. Trott placed Smith’s drinks down in front of him and he nodded at him in thanks. 

Alex was perplexed as he continued the show, he kept catching Trott’s eye only to find him looking at him with a shit eating grin that Alex knew could mean nothing but trouble. 

After three rounds of ‘wine or cheese’ it was time for a quick ad break and he could finally question the other man. 

Alex cranked up the volume of his feed as he pulled his headphones off to rest around his neck, keeping an ear out so he would know when the ad break was due to end. “Where did you go earlier and why did you come back looking like you got a blowie from a Dyson?” He asked his friend as he reached for his water to take a drink. 

Trott let out an amused breath at Alex’s crude phrasing, smirking at him. “Just chatting to the new guy working with Martyn.” He answered. “He’s interested in meeting you actually, I told him you would go and say hi to him later, he’ll be in the board room after the show.” 

Alex made a face at his friend, suspicion filling his brain as Trott continued to grin at him. “What’s wrong with him?” He asked trying to figure out why Trott was so pleased at the prospect. 

Trott rolled his eyes. “Nothing.” He insisted, still smiling. 

“Why do I not believe you?” Alex asked with a cock of the head in question. 

Trott stuck a middle finger up at him. “I just reckon you’ll get along well mate, he seems pretty cool.” 

Alex eyed him for a moment, sitting back in his chair and rubbing at his stubbly jaw. “He’s not straight is he?” He asked, already knowing what the answer would be. 

This was so typical of Trott, setting him up with any guys he met. Alex knew it wasn’t a dig and that Trott just wanted him to find someone that he would be as happy with as Trott was with Katie but it just never felt right, it was forced and awkward and more often than not ended after a couple of ‘dates’ and a quick bang before he got the hell out of there and told the other person he didn’t want a relationship. 

It wasn’t even that he didn’t want a relationship, sometimes he looked at other people or watched a film or something and he did want that for himself but bar online dating he really wasn’t sure how to go about finding someone and that was not an experience he cared to repeat after the last time. 

Trott raised his brows at his friend. “No, he isn’t but this isn’t a setup, not really.” Alex didn’t reply so he carried on. “Look, if you go say hi to him I promise I won’t try to set you up with anyone else until at least after Christmas.” 

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at his computer screen to check how much more time he had before being back on air. “This one better at least be hot.” He grumbled as he reached up to pull his headphones back into place. 

Trott’s grin got impossibly even larger. “I don’t think that’s gonna be an issue for you mate, he’s just your type.” 

Alex shook his head. “If the other guys you have tried to set me up with are any indication then you think my type is anyone alive of the male variety.” 

"Just trust me on this one sunshine." Trott replied, Alex raised his hands in defeat, signalling that he would do ask asked then he pressed the button for his microphone to go live and continued the show. 

**********

Ross paced around the large room, his eyes flicking every couple of seconds to the clock on the wall that was ticking impossibly slowly towards two am. 

He had sat in the kitchen for another half an hour after Trott left but found that he couldn’t sit still and when a few of his co-workers has passed and asked if he was okay he decided to go hide out in the boardroom and wait where no one would try and speak to him. 

Once in the room he had sat with his leg jumping with pent up nervous energy before he had stood to turn the air con on, feeling uncomfortably warm and started pacing. He had practically ripped his hoodie off when he had caught himself pushing his sleeves past his elbows for what must have been the fifth or sixth time before pulling them back down mere seconds later. 

His eyes flicked to the clock. Two am, the show should be finished now. He checked his watch, yep, same time on there. 

His phone clattered out of his hand and bounced under the table as he pulled it out of his pocket, swearing under his breath at himself he sank to his knees, leaning forward on an extended arm to pick it back up. 

The click of the door opening had him scrambling back, phone in hand. “Hello?” The voice questioned the room that must have appeared empty to the newcomer. 

Ross tried to heave in a large but silent breath before standing. He cleared his throat and rose from the floor. 

Ross met Alex’s eyes instantly, his heart stuttering at finally seeing the other man. He was glad he hadn’t eaten anything since arriving at work, his stomach flipping as he wet his lips before breathing out a greeting. “Hello.” Alex’s eyes widened in recognition, his mouth opening but no sound coming out. 

It felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. Was he even breathing anymore? He didn’t know. “I have no idea what the hell to say to you.” Ross admitted, letting his thoughts spill out his mouth without meaning to. 

Ross watched as Alex took a deep breath, Adams apple bobbing as he stared at Ross. “The fuck?” He said, voice sounding far away and cracked with emotions. 

Ross stood frozen to the spot as Alex strode towards him with determination etched on his features. Alex’s hands found Ross face, running his thumbs along Ross’ cheekbones as he drank in the sight of Ross’ face in front of him after six long years. 

The dark haired man raised his own hands to lay over those on his face, Alex’s eyes looked to each hand in turn before Alex’s murky blue eyes met Ross’ ice blues in a searching but hungry look that had both of their breathing going ragged with the intensity of it. 

Alex smiled first, a slow lifting of one corner of his mouth that spread like sunrise, his lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth and had crinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. Ross felt himself grinning back, a small laugh escaping him as his mouth opened. “Hello Alex.” 

Alex’s voice was a low rumble that washed warm breath over his lips. “Hi Ross.” 

Neither man moved as they grinned at each other, it could have been seconds or it could have been hours that passed as they drank in the sight of each other in the dimly lit, rapidly cooling room. 

Alex took a breath, shaky and long through his mouth as Ross unconsciously poked his tongue out his mouth to wet his suddenly dry lips, Alex broke eye contact as his eyes flicked down to Ross’ mouth for a brief moment before flicking back. 

Had Ross had the mental capacity to question anything at that moment he may have started to worry that being around Alex Smith might be bad for his health as his heart seemingly skipped at least three or four beats when Ross leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
